


The Burning Malfoy manor

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Battle with Voldemort, Caring Draco Malfoy, Confident Harry Potter, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced cross dressing, Forced to torture, M/M, No Horcruxes, Severitus, Severus adopted Harry in first year, Sixth year fic, Stern Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Draco Malfoy is going to be marked and Harry Potter just needs to prevent his marking ceremony so he follows him, thereby getting captured and trapped in the Manor Cellars. HP/DM. Severitus.





	1. Forced And Horrifying Tasks

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to Rowling and the relevant corporations. I make no money from the publication of this "work."

_**Title: The Burning Malfoy Manor** _

_**A/N: HP/DM, Severitus. There are no horcruxes. Enjoy reading and PLEASE REVIEW. I will await your reviews. I really do want to know what you think about this fic.** _

 

** _Chapter-1_ **

** _Forced And Horrifying tasks_**

Draco had never known that death eaters were supposed to torture people, not that they were supposed to consider muggles human but Draco had not known this.

His godfather had warned him, of course and his father had tried to warn him as well, though he had always stayed away from father. He had never understood father or his intentions at all.

Today, when he was sitting before a very hideous dark lord on his knees for his supposedly honourable marking ceremony, he couldn't help the frustration and anger that he was feeling.

He was so furious with himself. Severus had tried to keep him away from this fate and he had been a fool to think that the other man had wanted to steal his glory.

There was nothing remotely glorious about being a death eater and he would never understand why Severus or his father had wanted to become one. The death eaters seemed to either torture muggles who were unfortunate to come in their way or grovel in front of the dark lord who was so disfigured that one could hardly work out his features any more.

Severus had asked him to keep his head bowed before entering the haunted room and so he followed his advice. He had decided that he would never ever disobey his godfather again.

Had he complied with his godfather's wishes, he would never have returned to the Manor and Potter would not have followed him to save him from his inevitable marking ceremony.

Potter is another wizard he would never understand. Why the green eyed git would follow him to the Malfoy Manor just to prevent his marking was really beyond him. He had never respected the boy or his dead parents or his friends.

He had made Potter's life so difficult.

But Potter had had some vision and had followed him when the train stopped and had got bloody captured.

_Stupid Potter and his stupid people saving complex._

Draco couldn't leave now because the Dark Lord had planned something very horrible for Potter and he couldn't let it happen and Severus won't let it happen and even mum won't let it happen. She had told him in very clear terms that Potter is Sirius's godson and is their family and they never abandon their family. Not that Draco wanted to leave Potter to such a horrible fate.

 _Stupid Potter and his stupid ideas and his stupid bad luck and his stupid, noble heart_.

"Draco, this day will bring great honour to you. How do you feel?" The Dark lord asked. His voice always spooked Draco.

"I feel honoured, my lord and look forward to being marked as your loyal servant." What Draco felt was like puking at the dark lord's face. But he couldn't look into his eyes. Severus had warned him that the Dark Lord was an excellent Leglimens.

"My Lord, can I please say something?" It was Severus who spoke and it was always his godfather who came to his rescue, who had the audacity to speak in front of the dark lord for Draco. The man should have been a Gryffindor.

"You may."

"My Lord, Draco has not proven himself yet. He does not deserve such an honour. Each and every one of us had been tested in some way by you. I only beg you to be just and test Draco before accepting him as your loyal servant. You could give... that task to Draco. He despises Potter and would be perfect for it."

There was a moment's pause after which his mother spoke "If I could say something, my lord."

"You may." The dark Lord replied in a very creepy voice.

"Severus is right. Lucius proved to be a failure and I am afraid Draco will too. He couldn't even kill his owl. I don't think he deserves to be your loyal servant, my lord. He has always hated that Potter boy and would do anything you want, to make that boy's life miserable. Of course, if you think otherwise-"

Draco was surprised to hear his mum's voice. When had his mother grown a backbone? He wondered what task were they talking about? What did they want him to do?

"What do you think, Draco? Are you ready to prove yourself?"

"Yes, My lord. Anything-" Draco spoke like a perfect servant, eager and loyal to a fault.

"I have a perfect task for you, young Draco."

Draco shivered when he heard the Dark lord's voice. There was a smugness in it that Draco was really afraid of.

"Yes, my lord. Anything." Draco begged so nicely. Behind him, his mother and godfather were also sitting on their knees.

The dark lord had claimed this room as his own. It reeked of dark magic and evil.

"Tell me Draco, what do you think of Harry Potter?"

_What do I think about Potter?_

Potter was chained in the cellars of the Manor. He deserved a beautiful and luxurious room in the Manor after how he had attempted to protect Draco but the boy was trapped and was beaten senselessly and he had suffered and all that while Draco had been sitting ideally in his room.

Draco did not appreciate it. It was unbearable. Malfoys did not treat their guests like this. They did not treat anyone like this. Father had always taken utmost care to entertain their guests properly. They did not chain innocent muggles in their cellars and torture them like animals.

"I hate him, my lord. He is a smug bastard who deserves to be hurt and tortured and killed mercilessly." Draco sneered and it BURNED his heart to say so because he did not hate Potter.

In fact he did not hate anyone as much as the Dark Lord himself. He just wanted OUT of all this mess. But now he couldn't just leave Potter like this so he lied through his teeth. He was not raised by his parents to become a selfish monster.

The dark Lord laughed and laughed and the sound, Merlin, Draco had never heard such a horrible sound in his entire life.

"You are the perfect man to accomplish this task, Draco. Severus will explain everything to you. Get ready in an hour. Consider this an early Christmas present from your master." The Dark lord laughed again and murmured "Dismissed. Explain everything to him Severus. Narcissa, you will get Potter ready for Draco. You have an hour. I want a beautiful and entertaining show."

So they left and Draco had a hunch as to what he was supposed to do and he would not do it. He just won't. They would have to murder him before forcing him to do it. He would absolutely not do anything that the bastard Lord desired him to do.

_I refuse to fulfill his sick fantasies._

Nevertheless, he followed his godfather to his lab silently, for he had promised that he would never disobey his godfather again, at least not before listening to him. His godfather always had Potter's and his welfare at heart.

So he followed quietly, though he could feel dread settling in his stomach as the seconds turned into minutes.

XXXX

Harry would never understand why he felt the urge to prevent Malfoy's marking ceremony. He had not even sought his friends' help. Why had he been so stupid? Why had he followed Malfoy at all? His recklessness had got him into a huge mess this time.

_Bloody Malfoy and his bloody marking ceremony and his bloody silver eyes._

He had had a dream and then a vision. He did not remember a lot about the dream other then Malfoy's bloody silver eyes but he did remember the vision. Voldemort had decide to mark Malfoy today and Harry had followed him. Again, why had he not even spoken to Ron and Hermione about this.

He had been chained in the Malfoy manor's cellar and had been beaten to a pulp by different death eaters. He was thirsty and hungry and in pain and all because of Malfoy's bloody silver eyes. His friends had always warned him about his unhealthy obsession for Malfoy. He had really taken his obsession to another level completely. Malfoy had not even come to thank him.

_Bloody selfish git._

He had not even attempted to protect him. Harry knew that he was being unreasonable and that there was no way Malfoy could have prevented Harry's unfortunate beatings but the pain and thirst and hunger were making him unreasonable and mad.

A click interrupted his brooding and he saw Narcissa Malfoy entering the cellar.

She was avoiding his eyes by looking everywhere except at his face.

"I am supposed to prepare you for Draco."

Harry narrowed his eyes. Years of living with Severus had taught him how to read between the lines. It seemed that Narcissa was trying to convey something to him.

"What do you mean by prepare?" He sneered at her.

"I am not here to answer your senseless questions Potter. I will unchain you now and it will be better for you if you comply with him silently."

Harry wondered what she meant by complying exactly.

"What do you mean by complying?"

"Don't ask senseless questions, Potter?" She stared at him now. Her eyes were a little desperate so he stayed quiet.

She unchained him and he struggled a little "Don't struggle." She snapped at him.

"Now, I am going to take you to Draco's room and you will come silently with me."

He nodded and searched her eyes for some sort of anger or hatred but found nothing except fear and a little guilt. The guilt alarmed Harry. He wondered why he was being taken to Malfoy's room.

"Why exactly are you taking me to Malfoy's room?"

"To get you ready for him."

"Ready for what exactly?"

"Must you ask so many questions Potter? Just follow me quietly." She snapped at him, though there was no anger in her voice. He nodded and followed her to the selfish git's room.

Malfoy manor was very large and would have been beautiful, had it not been defiled by Voldemort and his bloody death eaters. Still, Harry found himself looking around the house in awe. It was truly mesmerizing.

They were at the door of a room when Narcissa spoke very softly, so softly that even Harry barely heard her voice "For all its worth, Mr. Potter I am sorry for what you will go through, though I know that my son will make it as painless for you as he can."

The words alarmed Harry and he found himself sweating. What did the woman mean? What new ways had Voldemort devised to torture him that would require Malfoy participate.

He entered the room with Narcissa and she gave some clothes to him, directing him to Malfoy's bathroom. He took a moment to look around the huge room, though. It was really beautiful. The walls were painted in simple cream and the bed was extremely big. Their was a table in the corner of the room that consisted of some books and some potion vials.

He finally took a look at the clothes that were handed to him and noticed that there were no trousers in them. The shirt had no buttons. How was he supposed to wear it. Green boxers were given to him and why were their no trousers. Was he supposed to just dress in a shirt and boxers. The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them.

"Their are no trousers and their are no buttons on the shirt." and Harry shut his mouth after that. The woman's cheeks coloured and she lowered her head "Just go and get ready, Mr. potter. Leave the shirt unbuttoned and wear the boxers. I am ordered to dress you in an unbuttoned shirt and boxers for my son."

Harry understood at once that she was being forced to do so but exactly why was he being dressed up and why was he in Malfoy's room. His instincts screamed at him. He was so alarmed and terrified that he was sweating profusely. Nevertheless, he nodded and went into the the bathroom to take bath that he really needed. Their was sweat and blood all over his body.

He took his sweet time to shower. The bathroom had everything.

Bloody pampered Malfoy.

Harry was trying to keep his mind on his bath but Malfoy's commanding voice made it impossible for him.

"Come out Potter. I don't have all day."

He fumed internally.

_How dare he order me like this?_

He snapped back at him "Wait for another five minutes, you selfish git."

He took five minutes to get ready. Honestly, there was not much to wear. He wore the green boxers and the unbuttoned shirt.

The sight that awaited him in the room was enough to turn him white. He found himself three-fourths naked in front of the Dark Lord who was sitting on a conjured throne, smirking at him, Malfoy who was glaring at the ceiling, a very red and angry Severus Snape and a very guilty Narcissa Malfoy. It was good that Severus was not standing beside Voldemort. The vengeance that the man was swearing against the slimy git right at this moment was clearly written on his face. The Dark Lord would clearly not appreciate it.

"Draco, don't you think Mr. Potter here deserves to be punished for snapping so rudely at you."

"Yes, my lord." Malfoy sneered at him but his eyes spoke something else. He had never seen Malfoy guilty before. Malfoy's eyes spoke volumes even though his mouth remained shut.

"How would you like to punish him, Draco?" Voldemort drawled, his eyes staring smugly into Harry's.

"Any way you wish, my lord."

"I want you to bend him on your knees and spank him. Mr. Potter needs a good spanking."

Spanking won't be enough for Voldemort. Harry knew this and waited for him to continue.

"I want you to spank him in front of Severus, me and Narcissa and I want you to do it now."

Harry stared at the bastard. Severus should not be forced to go through this. Malfoy was glaring at him accusing him for making it even more difficult for both of them. Harry should never have snapped at him. Narcissa had asked him to comply with Draco quietly.

Malfoy conjured a chair and sat on it, waiting for Harry expectantly. Harry realized that his feet had stuck. He did not want to go through such a humiliating act. Voldemort laughed loudly and Malfoy snapped at him impatiently "What are you waiting for, Potter? Bring your tight arse over here.."

TBC

 


	2. I hate you Malfoy

 

**_Chapter-2_ **

**I hate you Malfoy**

"Keep your shirt and boxers on, Potter." Draco ordered Potter. What he had feared happened and the Dark Lord spoke "I want you to order him to remove his shirt, Draco."

Draco had a single minute to think of something and he spoke in a cool voice after that minute passed "I would rather take my sweet time to undress him later, my lord. That would really humiliate him more than it would right now. He really despises me. Of course, if you think otherwise-"

"Good thinking, Draco. Continue." The Dark Lord chuckled and Draco really felt like throwing up.

Malfoy's reply proved that he did not want to hurt Harry. He walked, keeping his head lowered towards the floor. Soon enough, he was standing in front of Malfoy. The blonde patted his thigh and spoke sharply "On my thighs, Potter." and Harry obliged. Seconds later, he found himself bent on Malfoy's thighs, with his arse in the air. He had never felt so humiliated in his entire life.

No one broke the silence that ensued thereafter and the strike on his arse that Harry awaited did not come. Malfoy's hand was just resting gently on his arse.

"When are you going to start, Draco?" Lord Voldemort sneered and both Harry and Malfoy shivered when they heard the monster's voice.

Malfoy stammered "I-I-", his hand still resting on Harry's buttocks. It took several seconds for Harry to realize that Malfoy was waiting for Harry's permission and the realisation came as a shock to him. Harry waited some more and Malfoy stammered "I-I, my lord, I -"

That was when Harry decided his next move. He squeezed Malfoy's calf a little to indicate his permission. At once, Malfoy's demeanour changed. He spanked Harry's arse hard and Harry yelped "That would teach you to never snap at me Potter."

"Honestly Malfoy, is that the best you can do?" Harry mocked.

That earned him another spank and Voldemort laughed merrily, though the voice was not in any way, merry. It was a very horrible voice.

"Harder, Draco" Voldemort hissed and Malfoy spanked him again and again. Harry had just resigned to his fate and screamed in pain now and then. At the end, he lost his strength to scream even so he stayed quiet, his face resting on Malfoy's calf as Malfoy spanked him again and again.

Draco stilled when he heard the Dark Lord's voice "You have passed the first test, Draco. Let's move on to the second part."

"Yes, my lord." Harry was perhaps the only one who heard the faint tremor in Malfoy's voice. He wondered what fate had been planned for him.

"Have you explained everything to him Severus."

"Yes, my lord." Severus replied in a cool voice.

"Give the potion to him."

Harry's ears perked at the statement. He wondered what he was being forced to drink.

"I hope this is the right potion, Severus. I am afraid of the fate you will suffer, should this be something else." The dark lord sneered and looked at the vial closely and then smelled it. Draco waited, his hands still resting on Potter's hips. He must be in pain and Draco knew a simple spell to remove the pain. He had practiced the spell in the hour he had, though he already knew how to cast the spell non-verbally and wandlessly.

Harry realised about the spell when the burn on his skin started vanishing. He realized that Malfoy was casting a spell through his palms which were still resting on Harry's arse. The thought reduced Harry's humiliation a little. At least Malfoy did not want him to go through it.

Draco tried not to stare at Potter's boxer clad arse but he couldn't help it. The boy had a nice arse and Draco was gay.

"Yes, my lord. I won't dare to go against your wishes." Severus replied coolly and Draco grinned internally when he heard the other man's voice. Severus was angry, though no one else would notice the anger.

The dark lord must have noticed Draco staring Potter's arse because he smirked "Already dreaming, Draco. Very well, we will leave you to it. I want a nice show Draco. I want you to ensure that Potter and his spirit have broken by the end of it. Perhaps, I would be generous and gift Potter to you if you complete your task successfully. He would be your personal little bitch."

"Thank you, my Lord." Malfoy muttered.

"We will take your leave now." Voldemort hissed.

Harry was looking at the floor, still on Malfoy's thighs when he heard Voldemort's smug voice "You look so nice like this Potter. Too bad I can't take Draco's place. You would have been a nice bitch but unfortunately, men do not turn me on, unlike your nemeses here."

Harry was relieved to see that the bastard was finally leaving but his relief was short-lived because Voldemort stopped at the door and turned back.

"I almost forgot. I want you to feed him the potion in front of me, Draco. I don't trussssst you yet." Voldemort hissed and Draco shivered.

"Yes, my lord." He turned towards Potter and ordered the other boy "Get up, Potter" and Potter obliged. He remained silent, though, staring at the floor and Draco stood up and took the potion from Severus. The man was obviously upset. They had wished that it won't come to this, that they won't have to force feed the potion to Potter, which was not the same one the Dark Lord had ordered him to brew but still it's consequences were nowhere near desirable.

Draco ordered, having walked directly in front of Potter "Open your mouth, Potter."

Potter shook his head and muttered "No."

Draco said what was expected of him "Be a good little bitch and open your mouth."

Potter shook his head and narrowed his eyes, looking straight at him now "No. I won't drink it."

"Slap him, Draco." The dark lord ordered him.

Draco wanted to slap the dark lord for making him do this but he obliged the bastard. He slapped Potter hard on his cheek and Potter yelped in pain. He whispered in a dangerous voice when Potter's attention was back at him "Open your mouth."

"No." Potter whispered and Draco wondered why Potter was being deliberately difficult. Perhaps he was trying to give a show to the Dark Lord. Surely, Potter knew that Draco did not want any of this to happen.

Draco slapped his other cheek twice as hard and Potter fell on the ground. Then, Draco proceeded to clutch Potter's hair and pull them hard. It killed Draco but he had to do it. He still remembered what Severus had told him and it chilled his bones.

_Draco, the dark lord wants to destroy Harry. He chose you because he wants to test you and does not expect you to pass the test. He had planned to send Greyback and Lestrange to Potter and after that he wanted me to ... well do that too. I would rather die and kill Harry too, before letting him suffer so much pain. He wouldn't really be alive after the bastards are done with him. I always carry a vial of Acromantula's blood with me these days. Should you run away to save yourself, I will feed it to Harry and then I will consume the poison too and I don't care what Albus wants. I won't let Harry go through it._

"Do your best, Malfoy." Potter spat at him. The boy was a good actor, Draco thought and spat back "Oh! I will."

Malfoy slapped him a couple more times, his free hand still pulling Potter's hair and Harry noticed Voldemort's satisfaction from the corner of his eyes. His scalp hurt and so did his cheeks but perhaps being hit by Malfoy was better than his alternative fate.

"I -I will drink it. Please stop."

Malfoy smirked and the smirk seemed so false that Harry wondered whether others noticed it too and then the blonde proceeded to feed him the bloody potion. It tasted like pineapples and oranges. Harry grimaced. He hated oranges.

"Don't you want to know the consequences of drinking the potion, Potter?"

Harry stayed silent and Malfoy pushed him to the floor "Answer me, potter." Harry did not speak, though. It seemed to entertain the bastard Dark Lord which was necessary for Harry's future sanity.

"You need to be punished some more, Potter. I will tell you about the potion, though. The potion increases your sensitivity. For example, when I will whip you once Potter, you will feel it ten times."

That was a cue for Harry. Malfoy was trying to tell him that he needed to put an act which meant that the potion was supposed to do something else. So, when Malfoy took a leather belt in his hand and whipped his back, Harry screamed, though it had not really hurt at all. Malfoy had not really hit him hard. His scream was enough to make Voldemort happy, though, which was evident from his weird laughter.

"We shall leave now; young Malfoy and you can have your treat. I am watching, though so take care that the show is good." Voldemort smirked at Harry, his eyes red with glee as he walked out. Severus 's eyes were also red but with anger and Narcissa had turned positively pale. Her fingers were trembling and knuckles had turned completely white.

"Yes, my lord." Malfoy whispered and Voldemort left followed by Severus and Narcissa, closing the door behind him. Malfoy locked the door.

Harry had a moment to take a deep breath after Voldemort left the room. He was not in physical pain. No, the pain was not physical but his pride was hurt and something in him wanted to pin Malfoy to the wall and fuck him mercilessly. Harry rested his back on the wall and closed his eyes. His peace was short-lived, though because he found himself stark naked in front of a completely clothed Malfoy. Hiding his genitals was a waste of time. He knew that he was going to be fucked by Malfoy soon enough. So, he sat in the same position, one leg straight and the other bent with his elbow on the knee and his hand on his head. His other hand was resting on his straight leg.

"Spread your legs. Let me have a look at your beautiful cock." Harry stayed still because they had to give a good show to Voldemort in order to satisfy him.

"Spread your pretty legs for your master. Be a nice little slut and I will be lenient with you."

Harry couldn't stop the anger that surged through him. Malfoy put a pretty convincing act. The anger in his voice was completely genuine when he replied in a low voice "I am not a slut."

"You are my pretty little bitch and I will use you until I am satisfied and you will feel everything ten times. I will call you my slut if I want to. I will dress you up like my slut if I want to. You will become everything I want you to."

"I won't listen to you, Malfoy. You are a bastard and will always remain a bastard." Harry sneered angrily. He just couldn't stop the anger even though he knew that Malfoy was just acting. He had still not looked at Malfoy' face. Finally, Malfoy kneeled on folded knees and removed Harry's elbow from his knee. Harry tried to keep his leg still but Malfoy was stronger and he pressed Harry's knee, causing him to sit straight, spread and naked for Malfoy since the git was sitting between his spread legs.

Harry looked at Malfoy's silver eyes angrily. The boy was handsome and Harry couldn't ignore the handsome frame and striking eyes but right now he was just so angry at the blonde.

"I don't know whether I should be amused or horrified that you need to force people to get laid." Harry sneered at the other man when he felt Malfoy's eyes travel from Harry's legs to cock and end at his nipples and then back. His gaze lingered on Harry's cock. Malfoy's face was unreadable. Harry had expected to see lust but he did not see anything in his eyes. Harry wondered why, though he couldn't voice his thoughts.

"What a treat, Potter. You have maintained your body well. I love your abs. I would enjoy sucking and biting your pink nipples. They look delicious."

Harry gasped when Malfoy pinched Harry's left nipple and wacked his hand off but he couldn't stop his prick from hardening and it did not go unnoticed.

Malfoy touched the head of Harry's cock with his nail which made him gasp in pleasure.

"So responsive. I would enjoy fucking you, Potter. I will fuck you until you bleed. I will fuck you until you beg me to stop, until you call me master and agree that you are my bitch."

"Bastard." Harry muttered, his eyes closed in humiliation.

"But first, I want to play a little."

Malfoy covered his cock with his hand and squeezed it. Of course, it hardened and Harry had never been so humiliated in his entire life.

"So responsive. You are really a treat Potter." Malfoy laughed and stood up. Harry did not.

Malfoy ordered him "Stand up." and Harry still not abide by. He was utterly shocked when he felt a wringing slap on his face and a sneered "Get up and I will be kinder to you."

Harry looked up, directly into Malfoy's eyes. He was taken aback when he saw the revulsion in his eyes. Harry was sure that they would get caught, should Voldemort notice that revulsion. He widened his eyes a little and then blinked twice. The way Malfoy closed his eyes was assurance enough for Harry that Malfoy understood.

"All right. I am standing up."

Harry stood up and Malfoy just kept on staring at the floor. Harry was alarmed to see this and he sneered "Let me leave if you must waste my time like this."

What he had expected did not happen. Malfoy averted his eyes and stared at the ceiling and there was a weird look in his eyes. Harry never ever had seen that look.

Draco was so disgusted of himself. He hated himself for calling Potter filthy names. He hated himself for treating Potter like this and he hated the Dark Lord for watching Potter naked along with his minions and he vowed to kill each and every one of them. They had no right to see Potter naked and vulnerable. He would see to it that none of them stay alive or sane to tell the tale. He had never been so furious. He had never wanted to destroy someone so desperately. He wanted the Dark Lord dead. He had no right to make Draco do all this and Draco did not know how to continue. He had no bloody experience with boys. He did not reply when Potter sneered at him, choosing to avert his eyes towards the ceiling instead.

"Bloody Ponce. Wasting my time like this." Finally Draco looked at Potter who was looking truly alarmed. The disgust and frustration and anger that he felt must have appeared on his face because Potter's eyes widened. Draco decided to continue the act.

Malfoy slapped Harry again, harder this time and Harry's hands covered his stinging cheeks in humiliation and pain.

"Go and shower. I want you clean before I touch your filthy body. You will find my shampoo and soap in the wardrobe. Make good use of them. I will have your first task ready when you return."

Malfoy abruptly turned away from him and walked towards his bed and Harry left for the bathroom.

He wondered what Malfoy meant by wardrobe and so he opened it. Harry's instincts had been right. There was a tablet there with a letter. He opened it and the writing belonged to Severus. The message was short and precise.

_Eat it. It will allow you to converse with Draco telepathically._

Harry nodded to himself and ate it. It seemed that a door had been opened in his mind, a door through which he sound could travel.

 _'Can you hear me?'_ Malfoy's voice reached him and he replied silently ' _Yes'_

 _'I apologise-_ ' Malfoy started and Harry interrupted him.

 _'If you don't control you anger, you will give the whole act away. Where is that famous Malfoy mask of yours eh?'_ Harry interrupted. His anger had vanished when he had sensed the faint tremor in Malfoy's voice.

' _I don't want to do this. Severus said that he would send Lestrange and Greyback and then Severus to break you. But I- I just can't do it. It's so disgusting. I hate hitting anyone. I hate power play. I hate spanking and whipping. I don't have any bloody experience with boys._ '

Harry's jaw dropped to the floor ' _You don't have any-_ '

' _Of course I don't. I just realized a while back that I am gay._ ' Malfoy snapped at him.

'Look _Malfoy-_ '

' _I don't know what to do._ '

' _Of course you know. You have been acting well so far. You were pretty convincing, you know._ '

' _How can you expect me to rape you?_ '

' _You are not raping me. I am completely willing. I just find it humiliating when you call me names. Other than that it is completely fine. I am bisexual and you are dashing. I just hate exhibitionism. I hate it that they are watching me. If you don't get your act together, he will send lestrange and greyback and I won't be able to take that. Please, Malfoy, I am begging you._ '

' _There is something else you must know, Potter_. _That potion was a fertility potion. It was the only potion that resembled the high sensitivity potion enough to fool him. There is a chance that you are pregnant after we have sex._ '

Harry was so stunned that he stared at the ceiling of the bathroom, completely speechless. after a few moments, he asked ' _I am not a woman. I don't want to bear a child. I am a man. How can you expect me to bear a child?_ ' Harry was shouting at Malfoy mentally but he couldn't help the anger he felt.

' _I know you are a man Potter. Quiet handsome one too. There was no other option. He wanted me to feed you a potion that would increase your sensitivity. I will have to hurt you and you would have felt everything ten times. It had side effects too. You would never be able to ride a broom after drinking it. Other side effects are trembling of hands and constant sense of fear. It could also render you impotent. Will you prefer that potion to this one?'_

 _'I hate you, Malfoy. I bet you are satisfied now. It must be a dream come true for you. I bet you always wanted me on knees in front of you. I bet you are enjoying my humiliation.'_ Harry was frustrated and he couldn't help the frustration any more.

' _For all it's worth, I am sorry. If you would rather prefer Greyback or Lestrange or Merlin forbid my dear godfather, be my guest. I will send them in.'_

Harry sneered angrily _'I bet you would love it when they assault me. I bet you have always wanted to destroy me in the worst way possible. You are a bloody bastard. I never knew you were a rapist too-'_

_'I will punch you hard and it won't be an act. Do not test my patience. You know I have never wanted to destroy you.'_

Silence ensued for a few moments. It was broken by Malfoy.

' _We can't wait any longer. Ten minutes have elapsed. We must continue unless you want the Dark Lord to pay you a visit.'_

_"Damn"_

TBC

 


	3. I hate hurting you Potter

 

_**Chapter-3** _

_**I hate hurting you Potter** _

Harry stayed silent. He felt his eyes become wet and realized that he had started crying. His hands had suddenly started sweating and he found himself panicking.

' _Potter, I have everything planned out. I will have to hurt you a little, but the pain will not be physical.'_ Malfoy was trying to reassure him and it soothed Harry somehow.

' _As if that is reassuring.'_ Harry whispered.

' _I can not avoid the insult or humiliation. The Dark Lord wants you humiliated and broken. Rest assured, I will destroy everyone who has seen you like this today.'_

Harry was silent for a few seconds. ' _You are lying. You are just like others. Everyone except Severus expects me to save the whole world, to bear everything wordlessly.'_

_'Believe me Potter. My father won't be pleased to know about everything that has happened at the Manor. His thoughts are very similar to Severus '_

_'Your father hates me'_

_'My father is very complicated. He does not hate you. We don't have time, Potter. He will be here if you don't come out soon.'_

_'I promise that I will destroy the people who have seen you like this. '_ Malfoy's promise comforted him and his confidence returned. But their was one more thing and Harry wanted to clear it.

' _I will keep the child even if you don't want it. I will not-'_

_''You can't keep me away from the child. I will be it's father too. You have no bloody right.'_

Harry's jaw dropped in shock.

' _I won't keep it away from you.'_ After a few seconds silence, _'I do believe that we have a insane Dark lord to fool.'_

_'It's not going to be easy, potter. Sometimes, psychological pain is worse than physical one.'_

_'I understand.' H_ arry replied.

_'I am going to call you now.'_

_'Okay'_

_"_ Come outside, Potter. You have taken long enough."

Harry snapped back "You were the one who wanted me to shower. I am not coming outside unless I have completed it."

"Then I will have to come inside. My patience is really wearing thin."

Harry heard the door slam open and a very annoyed Malfoy greeted him. The blonde's body was really toned and attractive. Harry would have loved to trace it with his fingers in other circumstances.

Harry glared at him and walked outside the bathroom. He could feel Malfoy's eyes boring in his arse and his back stiffened.

' _I am not going to hurt you, Potter. Do not forget to exaggerate anything you are feeling, though._ '

Harry did not respond and just stood with his back towards Malfoy. In a low voice, he asked "What do you want me to do?"

Malfoy conjured a duster and gave it to Harry, who took it from the extended hands silently.

"Clean the room-"

"It's already clean." Harry snapped at the arrogant blonde who just snapped his fingers and suddenly Harry found himself standing on a very dirty floor.

Potter's eyes travelled all over the floor and Draco's eyes were travelling all over Potter's body. The man was very attractive and Malfoy would really enjoy making love to him. But he did not want it like this. _Damn Voldemort to seven pits of hell._

"You will clean the floor. I want you to bend down and I want your pretty arse stuck up in the air. You will use the duster instead of the broom."

Potter stared at him and shook his head "No. I won't."

"Then I will have your friends captured. I believe my mates would love to play with the mudblood."

Potter recognised the warning for what it was and nodded.

"If I am in your way, I want you to request me to stand aside and I want you to call me your master. Your arse must be in the air. If you feel me touching any part of your body, you are supposed to continue your work as best as you can while still accommodating me."

Draco noticed Potter's face go through various emotions. Their was anger and then embarrassment followed by humiliation and it finally ended in resignation.

"You shall start now. Start with my bed. Sit on your knees and keep your arse stuck up. Clean the floor beneath the bed."

Potter was not angry. He was humiliated and embarrassed which meant that it would take long to heal the mental wounds he was getting right now.

Harry nodded. He wanted to rage and scream and cry and mourn at the unfairness of everything. Even if Malfoy was handsome, even if he was a good man, even if he was trying his best to spare Harry the pain he was meant to suffer, Harry did not want all this. This was beyond humiliating. It was not like he was cleaning for the first time. He had cleaned the Dursley household for eleven years before Severus had taken him away from there. It was not cleaning that humiliated him. It was not even Malfoy. This might have even been fun in other circumstances. No, it was the utter submissiveness that he was being force to exhibit in front of Voldemort and Merlin knew how many other death eaters.

Another thing was that he was not a bottom. He had never bottomed for anyone and did not wish to.

Nevertheless, he obliged Malfoy.

He kneeled on his knees and bent a little to scrub the floor beneath the bed. He had never felt so vulnerable in his entire life. It was strange that what shook him the most was that Voldemort and his minions were watching him in this position instead of the fact that his arse was in clear display for Malfoy who was sitting on the bed.

"You look delicious Potter. I wonder if you taste delicious too." No-one had seen Harry in such a position and no one had complimented Harry like this. His cheeks warmed when he heard Malfoy. He stayed silent, scrubbing the floor, aware that his hips were swaying while he scrubbed, which was exactly what Malfoy wanted.

Draco was presently sitting on his bed, staring at Potter who was scrubbing his floor. On the hand, his swaying arse looked extremely delicious which was hardening his prick. On the other hand, the thought that others were watching everything boiled his blood. Potter's sad and vulnerable face did not improve Draco's mood, though he would agree that Potter was strong. The strength that the man was displaying was commendable. Anyone would have broken in his shoes.

After staring for a few seconds, he stood up and crawled out of the bed and towards Potter's arse. His hand froze on the floor and his back stiffened.

' _Forget that anyone is watching us.'_ Draco suggested. ' _I am going to call you Harry now onwards.'_

 _'Easy for you to say. You are not the one on display in front of bastards. I do not want your pity Malfoy. Call me whatever you wish. Nothing would make this easier.'_ Pott- Harry replied, his voice low and sad.

' _They won't be sane much longer to tell the tale. You are going to enjoy this. Just forget anyone is watching.'_

Pot-Harry's back relaxed a little after Draco's statement, though the man remained completely silent.

' _Have you ever been reamed, Harry?_ ' Draco asked having reached the other man now.

' _No and I am not going to enjoy this. I bloody hate this and I despise you, you utterly despicable boy._ ' Harry snapped.

Harry had stopped scrubbing and Draco had to give the Dark Lord a show, so he snapped "Don't stop cleaning, Potter. I quiet like your pretty arse swaying to and fro."

"I hate you, Malfoy. You are such a bastard-"

The green eyed man's mouth snapped shut when Draco spanked his arse hard.

"Apologise."

"No." Harry snapped back and Draco replied, a smirk playing on his lips "You will do as I say. I know how to make you comply with my desires."

Draco cupped Harry's buttocks with his hands, softly this time and the other man jumped in surprise when Draco parted the cheeks to peek at the little hole that was twitching in response.

"Wh-what are you doing, Malfoy?"

Malfoy bent and buried his nose between the cheeks and breathed deeply.

' _It's dirty. Don't-'_

Harry's voice was panicked and Draco was sure that no one had ever done this to other man.

' _It's not dirty and neither is it a submissive gesture. You can ream me later too. Just enjoy right now. Don't forget to keep up the act, though.'_

"Malfoy, please don't do this. I- I don't want you to touch me there. " Harry spoke and Draco's only response was touching the sweet hole with the tip of his tongue. His hands were resting on Harry's hips and he pinched his left arse scolding him, thereafter "You will clean the floor and let me do as I please if you don't want pain."

"Please, don't-"

Draco dug his teeth in his left buttock at the spot he had pinched earlier and Harry moaned.

"call me master. Say 'Master, I want you. Say that you are my little toy and I can play with you as I want." Draco parted the cheeks again and looked at the pink hole. It looked so delicious that Draco just couldn't stop himself. He penetrated it with his tongue, digging his tongue in the hole and Harry moaned again, this time in pleasure. He wanted to hate it and in a way he did but it was impossible to not feel the pleasure when Malfoy's tongue was up his arse.

' _Don't forget to show that you are disgusted with this.'_

Harry stayed quiet and tried to stay emotionless.

"Leave me, Malfoy. Stop assaulting me, you bastard."

"Aww Potter, you liar. Your sweet little hole is twitching in response, begging me to dig my tongue in their." Draco did just that. He pressed his tongue in that tight little hole, again and again, until it loosened a little.

"I hate you, Malfoy. I hate you so much."

Harry's hard cock had not escaped Draco's attention and Draco stood up suddenly.

"Let me come, Malfoy. Please, I can't take it anymore."

"I thought you hated it. I thought it disgusted you." Draco sneered at the man.

"Well, I think it is because of that bloody potion. It is making me feel these weird things and I am not able to control my hormones. I am not able to stop my body from reacting to your ministrations. Just finish what you have started."

Harry had now stood up too and was facing him directly, his proud cock hard and hot and didn't Draco just want to engulf it but he couldn't yet.

"I have little something for you, Potter." Draco walked towards his cupboard and took out the cock ring he had purchased out of curiosity.

' _Malfoy, you prat. Just finish what you started.'_ Harry snapped at him once the blonde turned to leave.

' _Not yet. We have to give him a good show. We need to show him that I am torturing you but you are going to like it. It will be worth it.'_

Harry chose to stay quiet and waited for the blonde to come back. His prick was so hard that it literally hurt and it was indeed a torture and it was humiliating too. His cheeks warmed at thought of him scrubbing while Draco reamed him from behind. The blonde had been gentle and perhaps he had reamed Harry because he would not be able to prepare him later.

Harry stared in shock at the cock ring in Malfoy's hand.

_'I thought you had no experience.'_

_'I purchased it out of curiosity.'_

"What the bloody hell is this, Malfoy?" Harry snapped at the blonde.

"This is the punishment for calling me bastard and for disobeying me. You won't be allowed to come until you apologise to your master."

"What are y- Stay away Malfoy-"

But Draco walked confidently towards him. Harry backed off, his prick still hard and Malfoy walked towards him. Soon his back hit the wall and he had nowhere to go. Malfoy smirked at him "Don't make me stupefy or punish you in some other creative way, Potter."

"Don't-"

Malfoy kneeled in front Harry and didn't the image of a Draco Malfoy on his knees in front of him just make him harder.

"Christttt-"

Harry felt the ring enclose around his cock and Malfoy pressed a kiss on the head.

Harry moaned "Please let me come. Please-"

"Not yet, Potter. Not till you have learned your lesson. Don't spoil my fun."

"You are such a bastard. All this is just a game for you, you heartless prick-"

Harry moaned loudly when he felt a warm mouth suck his belly button.

"It would have been better if you had just beaten me. This is the worst form of torture. just let me bloody come. All these sensations are making me crazy, you bastard."

A finger reached his anus and circled his hole and Harry closed his eyes. The pleasure was too much for him. It was painfull and he wanted to come so very desperately and suddenly, the finger and the hot mouth vanished and he yelled, frustrated to no end.

"Malfoy, just finish what you started."

"Not until you beg me to fuck you. I want you to surrender. I want you to call me your master. I want to fuck you hard and dirty until you bleed."

"I will never beg you."

"You will, Potter. I will reduce you to a begging moaning mess and I will make you kneel in front of me on elbows and knees and then I will fuck you and I will fuck you without preparation. Now you will pick up the duster and clean my wardrobe. Start from top and then continue to bottom of the wardrobe."

' _Why did you-'_ Harry asked Malfoy desperately.

_'I had to, otherwise he will know that I am deceiving him and he will send someone else to you. Once, he is gone Severus will send some kind of note to us. I am trying, Potter. I am really trying to make this as painless and as pleasurable as possible.'_

For the first time, Harry realized that Malfoy really was trying and he murmured _'I appreciate it.'_

"Don't just stand there, Potter." Draco spanked Harry's arse in admonishment and Harry glared at him.

"I am trying to find the bloody duster."

Draco conjured another duster and extended "Here, take it and start with that wardrobe." Harry passed the blonde and Draco spanked Harry again, watching as Harry's arse swayed in response.

"I do like the way your hips sway. I could keep spanking them all day long, you know."

"Bastard." Harry replied, his hands extended to scrub the bloody cupboard. It was so high and Harry's height did not match to it. Harry had to stand on toes to reach it.

Of course Potter did not know how sexy he looked like this. Draco was really hard as a rock and he shrugged his trousers and pants and then his shirt off. Harry's arse swayed as he stood on tiptoes to scrub the top of his cupboard. Draco leaned against a wall and watched Potter's arse sway and it was just so erotic that Draco could not stop his hand from reaching his own cock. Of course, the man was not aware of anything else and continued scrubbing.

Harry started when he felt Malfoy, a very naked Malfoy press against his back.

"Malfoy, stop-"

"Mmmmm, no." Malfoy sucked his neck and the duster fell from Harry's hands. Harry was really not exaggerating his panic.

' _Calm down Harry. Don't panic. I will not do anything painful and we will punish them for intruding upon our privacy and you are very handsome, you know. Had I known this earlier, I would have apologised for my arrogance years back.'_

' _You are not bad looking yourself. In fact you are extremely attractive. But that does not mean that I want to let you fuck me. I don't bottom Malfoy. I don't like bottoming."_

Draco bit Potter's neck hard and Potter screamed "Holy fuck. Stop, Malfoy. Please-"

"Don't stop scrubbing. Continue doing it as well as you can." Draco spoke and pressed his cock between Potter's arse cheeks.

' _You can fuck me later. I like both topping and bottoming. You can fuck me hard and rough if you want. I quiet like how it sounds.'_

"Fuck. Malfoy, let me come please." Harry found it unbearable when he heard Malfoy's words and the Malfoy started rubbing his cock between his arse cheeks, up and down.

"Not until you beg me." Harry wanted to reach his prick and stroke it but Malfoy caught his hands and pinned them above his head on the wardrobe.

"Please, Malfoy."

"Call me master. Say 'Master, I will be your pretty little pet tonight and you can fuck me as long as you want. My hole is just waiting for you to insert your cock into it.' Say this and I will remove the ring."

Harry moaned when Malfoy's left finger's reached his nipple and pinched it and then replied roughly "No, I won't."

"You will, soon enough."

" _Accio Articifical cock."_

Harry stared in shock from the corner of his eyes when a toy cock came rushing towards Malfoy's hands.

' _This will hurt a little, Harry. Be prepared.'_

_'I can imagine and call me Potter.'_

"This, my little pet is going to break you."

Harry gasped in pain when he felt his arse cheeks being parted roughly and the toy cock being inserted in his anus. The reaming had loosened his anus, though it was better.

"Ahhh. please. Malfoy- what-"

Malfoy backed off and sat on the bed, his back resting against the head board and didn't he just look a sight, his cock erect in his hand and his body lean and toned. Harry blinked when Malfoy pressed a button on some remote that was in his free hand and he felt the first thrust.

"Merlin- stop it."

Malfoy laughed and pressed the button twice and the cock thrust twice in response. Harry who was already bent a little now staggered and fell down on the floor on his knees and hands.

"Mmmmmm, aren't you a treat, Potter? Such a beautiful little bitch. "

Harry moaned when the cock started thrusting in and out continuously and reached for his own cock to remove the bloody ring. Suddenly, some ropes appeared out of nowhere and bound his arms over his head and bound his legs spread apart. Harry's stomach and cock hit the floor with a thud and he moaned in pain in response. His cock was already so hard.

The thrusting cock didn't help his pain at all. It thrust in and out, in and out.

"Ahhhhhhhh. Malfoy, please stop. Please stop it."

' _Protest for some time more Potter and then agree to what I had wanted from you earlier.'_

Of course, he got no response from Potter.

Draco pressed the remote again, his hand stroking his cock. He caressed the head of his cock and moaned.

Harry knew nothing except pain and pleasure and pain all over again. He wanted to come but Malfoy won't let him.

"You bastard. Just let me come. Let me come. Bastard."

In response the thrusting increased and Harry panted with every thrust. He wanted to reach for his cock so desperately. He was sweating profusely and knew that he couldn't take it any more. So he said what Malfoy wanted at last.

"'Master, I will be your pretty little pet tonight and you can fuck me as long as you want. My hole is just waiting for you to insert your cock into it."

Malfoy moaned throatily and loudly and then came and Harry was just so desperate at that moment.

"Please, master, I will do anything. Please."

Suddenly, the bonds were gone and so was the toy cock but the bloody ring remained.

"Remove this, please."

"I will when I have fucked you hard enough to satiate my desires." Malfoy's voice was so close that Harry jumped and was surprised when he felt Malfoy pick him in his arms.

' _Are you prepared enough?'_

 _'Yes'_ Harry murmured, his voice small.

_'I am sorry, Potter but I can not help it.'_

Harry felt his body being thrown gracelessly on the bed and Malfoy stood beside the bed "On your knees and elbows. Keep your head on your elbows."

Harry swallowed and obliged, his head resting on his elbows.

He felt Malfoy stand behind him.

"Say that you are my bitch." Malfoy spread his arse cheeks and bit his right buttock hard enough to leave teeth marks.

"I am your bitch." harry murmured.

"Say that you will let me do as I wish ." Malfoy rested the tip of his cock on Harry's anus and Harry whispered, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

"You can do as you wish." and Malfoy pushed his whole cock in Harry's anus at once. Harry screamed, though the fucking of the toy cock and reaming had loosened him a little.

Malfoy held his hips and thrust mercilessly, in and out constantly without stopping and each thrust was deep and hard. It pained and Harry moaned and screamed and pleaded to remove his cock ring. Malfoy ignored his pleas.

"Ahhh, master please. please." and Malfoy bit his neck and came with a moan, filling Harry's arse with his come. Then he removed the ring but did not stop fucking Harry.

He bit Harry's earlobe and Harry moaned.

"Come for me, my bitch. Come for your master."

And Harry came and came and came. His eyes shined with tears when he finally spilled his seed on the bed. Finally, Malfoy stopped thrusting and pulled out. He was not finished, though, because he covered his own hand with Harry's come and pressed it to Harry's lips.

"Lick it."

Harry who was still panting from the after shock of his release shook his head.

"Lick it." Malfoy ordered him, pulling his hair roughly and Harry had to oblige, though it disgusted him to lick his own come like this. He opened his lips and licked his own come, tears prickling in his eyes. He felt so humiliated and insulted. It was not about Malfoy. Malfoy had tried to make it good and had made it good to a certain extent. They were watching and it made something break inside Harry.

' _A few minutes more. He will be gone after that.'_

Loudly, Draco said "Lick it. Don't leave even a drop behind." and Harry licked it.

' _I hate you._ ' Harry's voice trembled and no one could blame him for the tremor.

 _'I am sorry'_ Draco whispered and did not get any reply.

A house elf interrupted whatever Draco was about to say.

"He has gone. Master Severus is being ordering you to stay with master Harry and the visual spell has been removed. Bellatrix is being supposed to take care that Master Harry does not escape . The dark lord is being happy and is being trusting you now. "

Draco nodded and the elf vanished. A flick of his wand cleaned the bed. He turned towards Harry who was now sitting on his bed with his back resting on the head board.

Yes he had been right. Sometimes the psychological pain is worst then the physical one.

He crawled towards the man who was staring at the ceiling. Harry was strong but no one could take so much and be silent. Of course the man won't want to break down in front of Draco. So, Draco shut the lights with another flick of his wand and hugged the man close to his chest.

Harry struggled for a minute and then clutched Draco's shirt and finally gave in. He broke down and started sobbing. He needed to let go.

Draco let him sob on his chest. Their would be apologies and decisions and plans later but right now Draco would let the man break down in his arms because Harry needed it.

He mumbled reassurances that they would destroy them and Harry's sobs reduced until he fell asleep on Draco's chest. But Draco couldn't sleep for a long period of time.

He would have to pay a visit to his dear father if he wanted to kick the dark lord out of the manor. He would have to find a way to destroy the dark lord to protect his family. Soon he would have a child too who would need his undivided attention. He needed to destroy Voldemort before that.

With this thought, he closed his eyes, succumbing to sleep.

XXXX

Severus thrust the dagger in Lestrange's heart for the fifth time . The man had died after the second but Severus couldn't stop himself. He had the audacity to boast about how Harry had suffered and had been on the verge of tears and then the bastard had started listing all the way he wanted to hurt Lily's son, his son. So Severus killed the bastard and the ministry would never be able to trace it. He had not used his magic. No, he had used his Lucius's dagger. He hoped his friend would not begrudge him for using his family dagger to finish the worthless bastard.

He ordered the elf to throw the body in front of the ministry. They would be relieved to see a death eater dead and the case would be closed.

He would destroy everyone who had participated in making fun of Harry and his pain. He would destroy them and then he would kill Voldemort. Only after that will be rest in peace.

TBC


	4. I am sorry, Potter

 

_**Chapter-4** _

_**I am sorry, Potter** _

Severus Snape rarely ever forgave anyone and if he did, it was never easy for him to forgive. He had never forgiven Albus for keeping Harry's living conditions hidden from him. He had taken Harry away from those dreadful Dursleys but not before punishing them. Harry was the only son apart from Draco he had ever had. Draco had almost always been shadowed by Lucius. He had rarely ever had any part in decision making where Draco was concerned but he had taken all the decisions concerning Harry since the boy was a nervous and eager little eleven year old.

That Harry had to go through so much pained him and no one could perhaps understand the extent of pain he was under.

"Severus-"

"Look, wolf. Stay away from me. I do not need your assurances, not when you can do nothing to help me with the situation. You don't understand anything."

"Snape" Black sighed when Severus stood up to leave the room "Look Snape, I know you can't forgive me but we do understand. I am Harry's godfather but he has not considered anyone his father except you. We will find a way to-"

"I do not need your reassurances." Severus snapped at him.

"Severus, listen to me. I think Lucius can help you. You need to take Draco to him." Lupin suggested.

"Draco behaves like a mouse in front of Lucius. He just agrees to everything his father wants."

"Do one thing then. Ask Harry to go with him. Both your problems will be solved. Harry would never let Lucius intimidate him or Draco. You have raised him to be a very fearless man."

Severus leaned against the wall, lost in his thoughts. He had wanted to help Harry escape but bloody Bellatrix won't leave the manor. Severus could not kill the bitch without attracting suspicions. Lupin was right. Lucius could help Draco and Harry escape with Narcissa. In fact, Lucius could help destroy the dark lord. There was only one way to do that and only Lucius could help them.

"You are right. As much as I hate to say it, thank you Lupin."

"Severus, umm, about that dinner. Will you have dinner with me?" Lupin's cheeks were slightly coloured. Severus had already decided to give the man a chance. He had been apologising for fifteen years now. Severus had already forgiven him for never speaking in his favour in front of his friends.

"We will have that dinner after Harry and Draco are safe and sound with me."

"You can forgive him but you can't forgive me, not even when you literally stupefied me and locked me in the cellar of my own house so that I do not run away to the Department Of Mysteries."

"That was for Harry, not for you Black. I hate you and will always despise you. Lupin never supported whatever you did. He did not stand up for me but he never helped you."

Black walked towards him and stood in front of him crossed hands "Harry is James's son. He is his replica. You hate James and still love Harry so much but you can't forgive me."

Severus looked Black directly into his eyes and replied "Yes, he is Potter's biological son but he is MY son because I have taken care for him for the past six years. I love him and do not care whether it was Potter's sperm that gave birth to Harry or Voldemort's sperm itself. He is MY SON AND WILL ALWAYS BE MY SON." Severus was panting by the end and Black was gaping at him in shock.

"Leave it alone, Sirius. He will forgive you when he can. You have tortured him for so many years. You made his school life a hell and he cannot easily forget that. No one can."

"I am leaving for Malfoy manor, wolf. I will see you when it's possible and I will send a patronus if I need you. Keep eyes for it."

"Okay. I will. Take care."

Severus nodded and left the Gremauld Place and Remus Lupin with a very frustrated Sirius Black.

_Idiot. Can Torture someone endlessly but does not want to face the punishment for the same._

_XXXX_

A shivering and trembling body woke a very confused Draco Malfoy up. When he opened his eyes, he realized that there was a very naked Harry Potter in his arms, a very shivering naked body of Harry Potter and for a moment he was really very shocked with this realization. It took a moment to relive everything that had happened.

_At least the worst has passed._

Oh! How wrong Draco was because ten minutes had passed since he had woken up with a very trembling and shivering Harry Potter in his arms when he heard a knock on the door. He had wanted to conjure some clothes on the green eyed boy. The other man deserved to rest after the ordeal he had gone through.

The arrival of the visitor had been sudden and unannounced. He was not at all prepared for Lord Voldemort to suddenly appear out of nowhere and demand him to torture Potter all over again because that's what it was for him. It was pure torture. The man was still sore. Of course he was and he had not rested well at all. He was shivering and cold and tired and sore and the Dark Lord wanted him to hurt him again.

"Draco. Open the door. Our lord wants to meet you." His mother spoke in a deep voice. Perhaps no one except his father and Severus would be able to detect the hatred that dripped from her voice except Draco.

Draco was so shocked and speechless that he just stared at the door in shock.

"Draco. Open the door for our lord." This time it was Severus who spoke.

Harry was sleeping, though; of course the sleep was not at all peaceful. Draco himself had not even woken up properly which was also the reason of his haste and nervousness. He was not prepared for this.

"Yes, Severus."

"Do not waste my time Draco and don't prepare or warn your pet. I will know if you do. The Dark Lord knows everything Draco."

"Yes, my lord." Draco whispered and he was trembling with anger. His fingers were literally trembling. He had never been so very angry. It was completely his father's fault. Why had he ever thought about joining the death eaters and he had lured Severus too. He had left no escape for Draco. There was no way to get out of the situation.

Draco started when he felt a nudge on his arm. He was extremely surprised to find Harry looking at him with a worried frown on his face. With his face, he directed Draco to go and open the door.

"Draco." The dark Lord's hissed in an angry voice and still Draco could not muster courage to get up and open the door for the dark lord. He shook his head and whispered softly "I am not prepared for his visit. He could ask me to do anything and I will have to agree. If I refuse, he will hurt mum and Severus. He could even get father killed in prison. You are stuck with me in this and you are suffering for no reason at all. He has taken your wand kept it Merlin knows where. If he notices any reluctance in me, he will take mine too. To top it all off, Bellatrix is assigned to-"

Harry's fingers on his mouth silenced him. The man looked at him and smiled tiredly. He looked so worn out and need a good night's sleep "It's ok. We will just see what happens. I cannot just leave you in the midst of all this."

"DRACO." This time, the words had literally been shouted by the Dark Lord and Draco shivered from the intensity of the man's anger.

He stood up and opened the door to let the monster in.

"What took you so long Draco?" The dark Lord hissed. Severus and mother were standing behind him, looking at him. Where mother's face reflected anger, Severus's eyes were somehow carrying some hope and Draco wondered why.

"What would take him so long? He was busy molesting me." Harry's voice reached them, full of sarcasm "Had never expected him to have so much stamina. He does not let me sleep at all..."

Draco kneeled in front of the Dark Lord and kissed the hem of his robes, much to his disgust "I was just trying to complete the task assigned by you, my lord. My Apologies for being late."

"You are forgiven, Draco. Ensure that this does not repeat again. Get up. I have another task for you. This will prove your loyalty towards me and our cause. This will also break Potter effectively."

Draco stood up and turned to look at Harry. The man was sitting on crossed legs in all his naked glory. He did not have a shred of fear on his face or nervousness or anything except arrogance as he looked directly at the Dark Lord. Draco noticed that Severus was staring everywhere except Harry. It must have been difficult for him to face Harry like this, not that Harry had looked at his godfather even once.

Dread filled Draco and he swallowed "Anything you wish, my lord."

"Narcissa, where are the clothes I chose for Potter?"

"I have them, my lord." Mum whispered and walked forward with some clothes in her hands, if they could be called clothes. There was nothing in her hand except three different types of lacy bra and three panties. Draco stared at his mum's mortified face. How had the dark lord exactly chosen these clothes? He looked into his mum's eyes, his eyebrows raised in alarm. She shook her head a little and mouthed "They are new" and Draco heaved a sigh of relief.

"Take them Draco. Take the first pair. Red and red"

Much to his mortification, he picked the items and whispered "What do you want me to do, my lord." with a red bra and red panties in his hand.

"Draco, you will put them on Potter." He sneered at Harry who was looking positively horrified at the prospect of wearing the designated bra and panties. Draco's jaw also dropped open in shock and he heard a clear "No ways. I am not letting him do any such thing." Draco did not have to look at Harry to know that he was furious on being forced to wear such things.

Harry was glaring at the Dark lord, still sitting on the bed with crossed legs.

The dark lord laughed merrily and replied "You have no choice in the matter, Potter. Proceed, Draco. Force them on Potter."

"NO" Harry hissed and Draco faked a smirk.

"Yes, Potter. You will do as I say." This being said, Draco climbed on the bed. Then he pushed Potter and straddled him.

"Get off. Get off me. Malfoy"

Draco slapped Harry hard and tied his hands over his head.

"Shut up." He shouted at him and Harry shouted back "Don't do this, Malfoy. I- please. Get off. You bastard. I am not a girl. Don't force these clothes on me." The voice was borderline hysterical and it alarmed Draco.

Behind him, the dark lord was standing laughing merrily and his mum and Severus were standing silently.

Draco fastened the hook of the bra and Harry literally begged him this time "Please, Malfoy. You can do anything else but not his. Please. I- I- I am begging you to stop."

"Shut up, Potter." He hissed and untied Harry's hands and pushed them one by one in each arm of the bra. The thing was padded and Harry's chest shaped up like Girl's breasts do.

"Yessss. Now, force the other item on him." The Dark lord hissed and Draco's eyes closed in disgust. What nonsense was this?

A punch on his cheeks forced his eyes open and he stared at a very hysterical Harry Potter.

"Get off me, you bastard. Let me go."

"If you don't stop moving and punching me, Potter I will have to tie you up again."

Harry punched him again and started pushing Draco away.

"Bind his armsssssss Draco." The dark lord hissed and Draco had no choice but to pin the man's arms and bind them to the headboard of the bed.

He took the red silk panty in his hand and shifted to sit beside Harry. The man was still struggling and now he was trying to beat Draco with his legs. Draco slapped his thighs hard.

"Don't be such a prude, Potter. Let me have my fun."

"You- you disgusting sick bastards. Let these horrid things off me."

"Shhh. Potter."

Draco proceeded to force the panty on a struggling Harry Potter, much to his annoyance.

In seconds, the deed was done and Draco stood up from the bed and stared at the bound man. He was completely disgusted but he had to put up an act and so he looked at Potter from top to bottom, his gaze lingering of the disgusting padded bra and panty.

He swore vengeance on the Dark Lord mentally. Oh! The monster would suffer for what he has done today. Draco would see to it.

"You do look beautiful like this. Potter." He murmured, though his eyes must have reflected annoyance and disgust because Harry looked into his eyes and stopped struggling.

The worst thing was that Harry was most probably pregnant. They needed to check it and they needed to find a surrogate mother who would agree to carry the baby after a month.

The Dark Lord's next words stilled Draco's thoughts completely and he stared at a horrified Harry potter, mirroring the man's expression. It was good that his face was not visible to the dark lord otherwise they would have been caught there and then.

"Severus, Narcissa, dismissed. Send Rita Skeeter inside. Both of you are dismissed."

TBC


	5. Thus ends my torture

 

_** Chapter-5  ** _

_** Thus ends my torture  ** _

"Severus, Narcissa, dismissed. Send Rita Skeeter inside. Both of you are dismissed."

Harry was very horrified to see Rita Skeeter. The woman was pale and white. It was obvious that she did not want to be there. Her terrified eyes met Harry's and they reflected her apology. In any other circumstances, Harry would have been shocked but he completely sympathized with her right now.

"Decided to become a death eater eh skeeter?" Harry sneered at her and she lowered her head in shame.

"You will shut up potter and Draco to will do as I say. No questions asked. "The Dark Lord hissed and Draco bowed his head "yes my lord"

"Such a spineless little bastard you are Malfoy. I hate you so much."

"Shut up Potter if you want me to be kind to you." Draco sneered at the bound man.

"Let me go. Let these things off me. "

The dark lord laughed loudly and smirked "The show has just started Potter. How can I simply let you go?" Turning towards Draco, he spoke haughtily "unbind him."

Draco did as asked of him and Potter jumped off the bed getting to shrug his disgusting under garments off.

"If you don't abide by my wishes Potter, I will have your little mudblood captured and killed in no time at all."

Draco froze and so did Harry. The man looked positively horrified with the prospect.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked and his voice was nervous.

The dark lord laughed and turned towards Draco "That's where your role come in Draco"

Draco swallowed, wondering what the monster wanted "anything my Lord"

"Lie on your back on the bed Potter and keep your legs a little spread. Keep one hand on your panties above your penis and the other on your bra. Tilt your face back in a moan."

Now Potter looked positively horrified but he did as asked. He completely avoided Draco's eyes. He laid back on the bed and caressed the panties with a hand and bra with the other, his legs spread.

"Take a picture Skeeter when he moans and ensure that it is a good one."

Harry moaned and Skeeter clicked pictures. Draco really found the sight very erotic.

"Straddle him Draco."

Draco straddled the man and he was hard which did not go unnoticed by Harry by the way the man narrowed his eyes.

"Click a picture skeeter"

"Bite his belly button Draco and squeeze his penis a bit." The dark Lord ordered.

Sweet merlin. It was going to be so difficult. Draco was already so hard.

He bend down and bit Harry's belly button and squeezed his clothed prick with his hand and the man moaned, arching his back.

They heard the click of pictures being taken and Harry murmured "bastard"

"Slap him, Draco and you will ask for more Potter. You will say that you need your master to punish you and so he must slap you once more. Skeeter you will click pictures. "

Draco slapped Harry hard and the three man was so upset that Draco wondered how he was exactly tolerating all this.

"Please master punish me some more I have been a bad b-"

"Girl, Potter" The Dark Lord smirked.

"Bad girl. Please master punish me. "

Draco slapped Harry on the other cheek and they heard the pictures being clicked.

"Say that you want Draco to make you his tonight and Draco you will tear off his bra at that point and pinch both of his nipples hard."

"Make me yours tonight." Draco tore off the bra and threw it away.

By Merlin it was disgusting but he was turned on by it when he pinched his nipples and Harry moaned. Draco couldn't stop himself from bending and biting the nipples eliciting more delicious moans.

"Beautiful " The dark lord's laugh brought him out of his excitement and Harry was looking at him strangely.

"Pinch his left nipple and suck his right one and keep on doing it until he moans loudly."

He pinched the left one and bent down to suck the right one eliciting delicious moans from the man.

The pictures were being clicked almost constantly.

"Spineless bastard" the voice breathy and Draco stared at Harry whose face was flushed and eyes were filled with anger and lust.

Harry was so bloody turned on that he could not stop his voice from being husky.

"Now Potter you will beg for punishment since you have been such a bad little girl and Draco you will pick up the bra and whip him on his chest."

"Master I am a bad little girl."

"Yes Potter and bad little girls must be punished"

"Yes Master punish me. I need you to punish me. "

Draco whipped Harry with the bra a couple of times and pinched his nipple again, this time the right one and the man moaned beautifully. Skeeter went on clicking pictures.

"Now Draco. You will slowly remove his panties and I want it done slowly. You will stop him Potter and ensure that it looks fake and then Draco you have to tear his panties and whip his chest with it before throwing it away. "

Now Draco froze and Harry stared at him. Draco was sure that he will have to suffer through Harry's wrath later for what he had already done and if he continued, he will have hell to pay later.

He had no option though so he reached for the hem of the panties. Harry glared at him and looked at Draco's hard cock and Draco's cheeks coloured.

Harry was so relieved when he heard a knock and he was ecstatic when he heard deep drawl of his dad.

"Some werewolves and vampires want to meet you my Lord. Considering that the giants are now supporting Dumbledore's cause, their alliance might be useful for us. They require Bellatrix's and your presence immediately. "

XXXX

Severus paced back and forth in the living room where he had retired with Narcissa after being dismissed by the Dark Lord.

"Severus, just calm down."

"CALM DOWN. I can't calm down when Merlin knows what is happening with Harry and that too when he is probably pregnant." He glared at Narcissa and then he sneered angrily "You must care too, seeing that he is giving birth to your grandchild."

She narrowed her eyes "Don't insinuate that I do not care for him. Stop insinuating that I would care only for my grandchild. He is my son's age and above everything, he is a human being and I am not a monster. I did not choose this life for me or Lucius."

"You did not protest enough."

"I protested enough to deserve slaps on four different occasions from him. I tried to protect Draco from this fate. I tried to tell him everything about being a death eater but he doesn't listen to me. He doesn't listen to anyone except Lucius."

"Shut up. Right now, I just want to get them out of this god forsaken manor." He punched the wall angrily.

"There is a way. I think it would work."

He looked at her hopefully "Shoot, woman. What are you waiting for?"

"Don't snap at me like this. I am not going to tolerate it. You could make a portkey out of your robe button and send them to Prince Manor in Manchestor. They could hide there for the unforeseeable future."

"The manor has been unused for past many years and does not have elves. How will they manage?"

She looked at him exasperatedly "Well, I will send Tilly with them. They can manage on their own for some time. It is better than staying here."

"Okay. I have a way to distract the Dark Lord and Bellatrix for ten minutes. That's all we will have. You have to run out of the manor and apparate directly to the Gremauld place. You have black blood and so the wards will allow you to see the place."

"But, what if you can't-"

"Just leave, Narcissa." He glared at her "We don't have time. I want them out of here before the Dark Lord manages to hurt Harry anymore."

"All right, you big git. I will have a word about your rudeness later with you. Don't think I will forget."

"You never forget. Now off with you, lady Malfoy."

She glared at him and then hugged him tightly.

"Narcissa." He spoke exasperatedly but wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for being there for Draco even though Lucius made it so impossible for you to handle him. We are so glad that we made you his godfather."

"Me too. He is a very good boy. Now, please go."

She rushed off and Severus turned towards Draco's room.

His blood boiled when he heard the Dark Lord's voice "-and then Draco you tear his panties and whip his chest with it before throwing it away."

He knocked and spoke in a clear voice "Some werewolves and vampires want to meet you my Lord. Considering that the giants are now supporting Dumbledore's cause, their alliance might be useful for us. They require Bellatrix's and your presence immediately. "

"How dare you intervene at such a crucial moment Severus." The Dark Lord hissed angrily. Of course he failed to intimidate Severus at all. He rolled his eyes mentally.

"They would be dangerous to us if they join Dumbledore which they intend to do. I, of course, tried to convince them otherwise. They agreed but on a condition that you will go to meet them with Bellatrix."

The woman suddenly appeared from nowhere and shrieked from behind him "I am sure he is lying, my lord. He wants to protect that Potter boy.

"She was not present with me when I spoke to them. It is utterly necessary for you to meet them right now. I can proceed with what you were about to do."

"Come in. Come in then."

The sight that greeted him boiled his blood. Draco was sitting on an almost naked Harry and Merlin he wanted to hit the Dark Lord hard.

"Wait for me skeeter. I will be back and then we will continue."

"Yes, my lord." She whispered and the Dark lord was off.

"He is lying my lord…." They heard Bellatrix's shrieking voice and then they were alone. Severus locked the door and turned towards Skeeter.

She didn't need to be told to give the camera to Severus and just fly away in her animagus form. She was off in a minute.

Severus cast accio and Draco's and Harry's wands came flying to him. He accioed some clothes for Harry too.

For a few minutes, Harry just stared at the clothes.

"Wear them." Malfoy snapped and Harry glared at him.

"You are going to suffer so much Malfoy." Harry snapped back, while still wearing the clothes given to him.

"I will have you know that it was completely forced on me. I most definitely did not want to do anything I was asked to do by Lord Voldemort." Draco hissed angrily at him.

"CHILDREN. Just shut up and hold my hands. I am sending both of you to Prince Manor." Severus admonished both of them in annoyance.

Draco protested "But, Severus. My things. It is empty. How will I manage?"

"You will manage without your things and elfs for some days, Draco. Now hold my hands."

"But, dad the fertility potion. I need medical help. I think I do." Harry whispered urgently and Severus froze when he heard his words and noticed the uncertainty and hesitance in Harry's voice.

"I will give you a potion to check whether you are pregnant." Severus looked into his eyes and continued "Whatever happens, I will always support you, no matter what Draco or Lucius wants-"

"Please stop presuming things for me."

"SEVERUSSSSSS." They heard the Dark Lord's angry hiss from some distance and Severus snapped at them "Come on. Hold each of my hands."

Draco held his left and Harry held his right hand and they were gone in the next moment. The Dark Lord came to an empty room, a completely destroyed camera and vented his anger on bare walls because of course everyone had escaped.

"SEVERUS, HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME FOR POTTER? YOU WILL SSSSSSSUFFER FOR YOUR BETRAYAL." No one heard his words, though because even the elfs had left the manor in the absence of their masters.


	6. The rescue

**_Chapter-6_ **

**_The rescue_ **

Severus slumped on the couch and stared at Potter who was sitting just across him. Draco was leaning against a wall. He was trying to stop the tremors his body was going through. An hour had elapsed since they had arrived in the Prince Manor. Severus had called Madame Pomphrey. Apparently, male pregnancy required a surrogate mother after a month and their case just had to be different. Apparently, their was no woman who would be capable of carrying their child in her womb. They were too strong magically and so was their unborn child so either Potter or he would have to carry the child.

Madame Pomphrey had left after providing some medicines for Potter. Severus's decision to leave them and return to the headquarters had gone down the drain because he was too worried to leave.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT MALFOY." Potter shouted and Draco stared at the boy, shocked and confused. He was about to shout as well but Severus shook his head and indicated towards Potter's belly so Draco shut his mouth. He knew that Potter was already very short tempered and he needed to calm him down instead of provoking him.

"How?" He muttered and looked into his green eyes. For a moment, Potter was taken aback by his softly muttered question and that moment passed and Potter glared at him. " You couldn't have run away from that bloody marking. You needed me to come and save the day."

"I was not the one who called you Potter. That begs the question. Why did you arrive at the manor at all?" Draco asked and Potter glared at him again "I don't know and I do not want to carry this child."

Severus was apparently lost for words because the man opened his mouth and then closed it again. But Draco whispered "You want to abort our child?"

"I swear Malfoy that I will hurt you if you talk about aborting my baby again. This is the second time I am telling you again that I want the child as much as you do." Potter was, thankfully, not shouting now. He was looking warningly at Draco and Draco felt his mouth become dry because Potter had a certain aura that compelled him to listen and abide by the whatever the boy said.

Yes he had fucked Potter but now he wondered if Potter was a bottom at all.

He looked at the green eyed boy and thought about the words he was about to say. He did not want to offend him but he had to know so he spoke as softly as he could "I don't understand."

"With the war going on Malfoy, how do you expect me to carry a child? It is possible that I am sent on a mission to kill Voldemort. Do you expect me duel him with a baby inside me? Nine months is a long time and it is possible that I have to battle with him during it." Draco was surprised to hear Potter speak reasonably.

He was about to agree but Severus beat him to it "He is right Draco. It is possible that Albus tries to manipulate him as well. It was good that I took Poppy under an oath. She won't reveal anything to anyone. I think you should keep it hidden and Harry must not carry the baby."

Draco simply stared at Severus as if the man had grown a second head.

XXXX

Harry was stunned as well. He did not want to give his child to Malfoy at all. Given a chance, the git would not let Harry have any part in his baby's life. He wanted to ask what the man was thinking but Malfoy beat him to it.

"What are you exactly trying to say, Severus? The blonde git asked, his eyes shocked.

Dad muttered calmly "You will have to carry this child Draco. He has to fulfil his destiny and the dark Lord would hurt this baby."

"Absolutely not." They spoke in unison and glared at each other.

Harry spoke before Malfoy could utter a word "He will take my baby away. I won't let that happen"

"Our baby, Potter. He is my child as well and I am not taking the baby away from you at all. But I do not want to carry it. I am not - not a woman for gods sake."

"Oh! And I am, eh? You are such a bloody bastard Malfoy." Potter snarled at him and Malfoy breathed hard to stop himself from snapping at the Harry, perhaps because dad's eyes were asking him to shut up.

Malfoy chose to stare at dad instead of engaging in another verbal battle with Harry.

The man was sitting with legs spread and his elbows on his knees, his hands folded under his chin, looking utterly annoyed.

"Look here. Harry you can not carry the child and fight at the same time and Draco you will have to carry if you want the child to live. No one else is capable of carrying the child. Poppy said that she does not know any woman whose magical strength equals yours. No one is snatching the baby from anyone. You do not have to live with each other to take care of the child, though you must atleast live in the same house till it turns five." He spoke and sighed.

Malfoy looked horrified at the prospect of carrying their baby and Harry was so frustrated. He spoke before he could stop himself "It is so bloody unfair. Why should I share my baby with him?"

His cheeks tinged pink when he realized what he had uttered and he stormed towards the stairs.

"You have two days to decide. I will return after a couple of days. Sooner, the baby is transferred to Draco, the better. You need to return to Hogwarts before everybody is alarmed by your absence." Dad spoke and Harry did not even bother to reply. He heard dad ask Malfoy to take care of him and bloody laughed internally. Malfoy would probably mix poison in his food and kill him.

He also heard that a couple of house elves will be arriving today itself to care of their supplies, one whom will be a Malfoy elf and other will be a Potter elf.

He huffed and slammed open the door to the nearest room, claiming it as his.

_Stupid Malfoy. Stupid Voldemort._

_XXXX_

Draco sighed and looked at Severus "Do we really have even two days to decide?".

Severus licked his lips and spoke "Male pregnancies are complicated Draco. Sooner the better. It's better if we transfer the child tomorrow morning but if your child feels that you do not want it, it might-"

Draco shut his ears and muttered "Honestly! Severus. I want the baby. I was just a bit uncomfortable with the idea. But it's fine. You can come tomorrow. I will speak to Potter."

Severus sighed in relief and Draco saw him off to the floo. After that he sighed and walked towards the kitchen to prepare something for Potter. He huffed in irritation when he looked at the condition of the kitchen. With a flick of his wand the kitchen was completely clean and the first thing he did was pour some water in the jug. He wondered what Potter liked. He did not have anything to make something fancy. He did hope that Severus had got something stored in the fridge though.

He opened the fridge and sighed when he found it completely empty. He looked around the kitchen and noticed some wardrobes. Thankfully, one of them had some biscuits, sugar, powdered milk, tea and he made some tea and took some biscuits.

Arranging things was easier though. The difficult part would be convincing Potter to eat. He would create a lot of fuss. Well, there was nothing he could do other then trying to convince him.

He knocked on Potter's door and called "Open the door, Potter. I have brought something to eat."

"Fuck off." The answer came and Draco rolled his eyes before muttering "Merlin only knows since when you have not eaten anything. You need to eat. Open up. Come on."

"Go away Malfoy." Potter answered and Draco sighed "All right. I am coming in then.

That's what Draco did. He opened the door with a flick of his finger and walked inside. Potter was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His face was an open book. He looked irritated and sad and did not even turn to acknowledge his presence, not that Draco had expected him to.

Potter did not say anything when Draco sat down next to him, the tray of water and food in front of him.

"Get up and eat something, Potter." He muttered, his eyes on Potter's face. He did not get any reply so he tried again "You have not even had water for the past many hours."

"I do not want your pity." Potter murmured and Draco snapped at him "I will never pity you. You are too strong. You need no one's pity."

Silence that ensued after that made Draco impatient and he tried again, his tone softer this time "Potter, please eat something." This time Potter looked at him and his eyes said it all. They told him that Potter was very disturbed by everything that had happened that day.

"I am sorry." Draco said and Potter understood the reason of his apology. Instead of questioning Draco, he just sat up and Draco poured water in a glass for him, mumbling "Drink some water first."

Potter gulped the whole glass at once and Draco poured some more water in it. The boy's thirst was satisfied only after the third glass and after that Draco poured some tea for both of them and muttered "Help yourself to some biscuits please. The kitchen was empty and as soon as the elves are here, I will ask them to prepare a proper meal for us."

Potter nodded and they started eating. It was surprising that they could tolerate each other's presence for even a minute. Testing the waters, he muttered "We need to talk Potter."

XXXX

Harry just nodded, choosing to stay silent. He wanted Malfoy to leave him alone.

"Severus says that we should transfer the child inside me tomorrow itself. He says that the child must not be allowed to adapt to your body." Malfoy muttered cautiously as if Harry would explode at him. When Harry stayed silent, Malfoy continued "I will never keep you away from the child Potter. I will not hurt the child either. You can trust me on this. I want this child as much as you want. Our child will have two fathers."

"That is all well and good Malfoy but what should I do about the fact that we can not tolerate each other's presence at all, that neither you nor I have enough patience to deal with each other. I do not like you Malfoy and I do not like your father." Harry spoke bluntly and as expected, Malfoy's eyes flashed "Do not talk about my father like that."

"I will talk howsoever I want to. Lucius is and will always be a bastard for me. I hate him and I do not want his influence on my child at all. I will not have him teach our baby all that bullshit about purebloods, halfbloods and mudbloods." He snapped at Malfoy and now Malfoy was breathing hard, trying to control his temper "Look here Potter, leave my father out of our discussion."

"What did you want to talk about. Just spit it out and leave me alone." Harry snapped impatiently, wanting to be alone and it was shocking to see that Malfoy reigned his anger before speaking "We must perform the operation tomorrow."

Harry nodded and spoke "All right but I am telling you once again that I will not have your father have any influence on my child at all."

Malfoy was about to shout at him but then the boy shut his mouth and nodded "I will be in the next room if you need me."

"I am not a child. Sleep wherever you want. I am not sleeping here for the first time. Dad has brought me here before." He snarled and Malfoy snarled right back at him "All right Potter. I am going. Suit yourself and keep on brooding."

"You would brood too if you were forced to-" Harry started, his eyes angry and Malfoy froze mid stride and turned around to look at him "I will destroy them, each and everyone who witnessed it."

"Oh! You will need your daddy - " Harry mocked Malfoy and Malfoy growled "I don't need anyone for that. I will destroy them myself. They won't get a chance to tell anyone and their were not too many. Bellatrix, Greyback. Lestrange, MacNair, that's it. I will throw them at your feet and you can kill them or throw them in Azkaban, whatever you wish. I promise this to you."

Harry could just stare at Malfoy as the boy, his eyes flashing with fury as he stalked out of his room, slamming the door none too gently.

"Wake up on time tomorrow, you PONCY GIT." He shouted petulantly and Malfoy snarled at him "Mind your own business, you prat."

XXXX

"Severus." Albus whispered gravely and Severus slumped on the chair. He knew what was coming next and he knew that Albus was right.

"Severus, you know the influence Lucius holds on Draco. They are living together now for some days and are bound to develop a healthy friendship. We can not let Lucius have an influence on Harry as well and now you can not enter the Malfoy Manor. It contains artifacts that I do not think Tom must have access to. We need to devise a way to lure Tom out of there." The aged wizard spoke and Severus nodded.

"There is only one way to ensure both." He spoke and looked into Severus's eyes.

"It could backfire." Severus argued and Albus smiled "It won't."

"How can you be sure? They fight like cats and dogs. " Severus asked, suddenly tired.

"I know them." Albus whispered and smiled at him. Severus knew that the discussion was over and nodded before muttering "I will take them tomorrow and I will keep you informed."

"Stay within their reach so that if anything goes wrong- there is no one else I trust with their safety more than you Severus." Albus spoke softly and Severus couldn't prevent the warmth that his words brought in his heart. He nodded, his eyes on the door and spoke "I will. Thank you. Have a nice day, Albus."

"Hmmm." Albus spoke, his mind elsewhere. "Severus. One moment."

Severus stopped and turned around to find the man looking at him with warm and kind eyes "23rd February is a good day for it."

"What?" Severus asked, his eyebrows raised in confusion but Albus just smiled and went back to reading the thick volume on transfiguration in front of him.

After a huff of annoyance, Severus left the wizard and retreated to his quarters.

_This man and his riddles._

_XXXX_

 


	7. An understanding

**_Chapter-7_ **

**_ An understanding _ **

The operation was successful. The baby has been transferred inside him. Potter had not protested. He had sulked a bit but other than that, he hadn't put a fight. Currently, they were sitting in Draco's room. Draco is on the bed and Severus is sitting on a chair in front of the bed whereas Potter is standing by the window, looking outside.

It's difficult to empathize with Potter, especially when the boy doesn't even speak to Draco.

"Now that this is done, we must talk about the dark lord. We must destroy him and his army soon. They are multiplying. He is in your manor Draco and has access to dangerous artifacts." Severus murmurs and Draco nods absently. His attention is on Potter right now. He wonders what the boy must be going through.

"Severus, can you please leave for a bit. I need to talk to Potter." Draco mutters. Potter doesn't acknowledge that he has even heard. Draco wonders if Potter is paying any attention to anything at all.

"Okay. Send your elf to call me. I am in my lab." Severus murmurs and leaves them alone. Draco stands up and walks towards Potter. He leans against the opposite side of the window and stares at him. Potter is staring outside, his eyes not even blinking.

"Potter." Draco murmurs. Potter doesn't respond.

"Potter." Draco tries a bit loudly. Potter stirs a bit and blinks before answering him, "Yes." His voice is resigned, defeated.

"I am not taking your child away." Draco murmurs, his arms crossed. Potter taps the window sill quietly.

"I won't do so. Father is not a bad man. He is just complicated. He made many wrong choices in his life and he is suffering because of that." Draco says softly.

"You have always been scared of your father. You won't be able to stand up for me or the baby." Potter replies and Draco opens his mouth to say something. But he closes it back because yes he is scared of his father.

"Well, you can always accompany me when father is there and he will not be able intimidate me seeing that you are not scared of anyone. Perhaps you would influence me as well."

Potter stares at him, his jaw open in shock.

"What." Draco asks.

"You would allow me to accompany you."

"Yes. I can't let father's wrong decisions affect the child's life." Draco mutters as a matter of fact and looks at Potter. The boy is still staring at him.

"Okay." Potter murmurs, "We won't fight- I mean we won't literally fight. You will continue getting under my skin with your snobbishness so I can't promise not to quarrel with you." His eyes are calm now. The storm that had been brewing inside his green eyes has cooled down now.

"I am not a snob." Draco snaps at him, his eyes narrowed.

"You so are." Potter snickers at him, his eyes gleaming mischievously. Draco smiles quietly at him.

"So, what was dad saying? I didn't hear him." Potter asks him and he answers absently, "Something about finishing the dark lord. Ask the elves to call him back."

Potter can try to hide it as he walks towards the bed and sits down on the edge. He summons the elves and asks them to call Severus but he can't fool Draco. Draco can see the effect of the ordeal he had gone through. It's obvious in his eyes.

Draco thinks that he is right about Potter. Potter has never been with a man before. Draco wonders if Potter has ever had had a girlfriend even.

"What are you looking at?" Potter asks him, his voice deceptively calm, "I am not going to be your boyfriend or anything Malfoy."

"You are not over what happened in the manor, eh? You shouldn't try to hide it from me. I can see it in your eyes." Draco mutters and Potter upturns one corner of his lips and stares at him before muttering, "Can't be helped. Can't be changed. What's the point? I will have to make many more sacrifices."

"You won't need to. There has to be an easier way out of all this."

"There, in fact, is." The voice belongs to Severus. The man is on the entryway now.

XXXX

Harry sighs and replies, "What do you mean?" He doesn't think there is any easier way to vanquish Voldemort and his death eaters. It's impossible to forget what he went through. It burns him and it makes him huddle in a corner of his room with his knees towards his chest.

He has never been in a relationship. He doesn't think that he wants to be in one.

"We can burn the manor with Voldemort and his most loyal death eaters inside it. It will be the end of it. But we will require Lucius's permission for this. He is the lord of the manor. There are dangerous artifacts in the manor and no-one must have them." Dad mutters gravely.

Harry stares at him and so does Malfoy.

Harry wants to argue with dad but Malfoy beats him to it, "Father would never agree."

"That is why we are going to meet him today in Azkaban."

Harry stares at him, shell-shocked.

"Why do I have to go?" Harry asks him. Dad stares at him for a few moments, his eyes grave and his lips pinched together.

Harry looks at Malfoy. The boy is still so shocked that he is staring speechlessly at dad.

"He will try to intimidate Draco."

Harry huffs in annoyance before answering him, "All right. Let's go then. The sooner the better."

Both dad and Malfoy stare after he utters the words. He stares back before muttering, "I need to vent my fury out and he is a bastard."

"Potter, don't talk like this about my father." Malfoy snarls at him.

"Calm down Malfoy. You don't want to hurt the baby by screaming senselessly at me."

They scowl at each other for a few moments, that is, before dad snarls at them, "Stop this nonsense. We are leaving for Azkaban immediately."

XXXX


	8. Meeting Draco's father

**_ Chapter-8 _ **

**_ Meeting Draco's father _ **

Azkaban is a creepy place to live. A very overwhelming urge to flee shakes Harry as he walks through the prison with dad, Malfoy and a guard. As he walks, he stares at the prisoners on his either sides. Some are laughing manically. Some are shouting at him whereas others are sobbing. It's heart wrenching and terrifying at the same time. Harry shivers whenever a dementor attempts to come close to him.

"He is inside this cell, Mr. Potter." The guard mutters and Harry stops. Dad stands behind him and Draco is standing beside him. Lucius is sitting on the floor, his eyes closed. As soon as the guard opens the door and lets Harry in, Lucius blinks and looks at him, his eyes cold. Harry knows that his eyes are equally cold. He hates Lucius. 

Lucius's own son doesn't walk inside. Malfoy just shakes his head and murmurs, "It's okay. I will go in if I need to."

Harry smirks at the man and mutters, "Enjoying your stay Lucius."

The man sneers at him or he attempts to. He is looking weak and has sunken cheeks. It's clear that he is not faring well. Harry is strangely satisfied to see Lucius suffering like this. At the department of mysteries, he had crucioed Neville who is just on the verge of insanity. No matter what they do, the boy doesn't respond properly. 

"Why are you here Potter, with my son no less and my best friend too." The blond snaps at him. Harry sneers at him, "Don't worry. I am not here on a social visit. I need you to transfer the lordship to Malfoy."

Lucius stares at him incredulously. 

"Why would I do so? He is no way ready for it." He mutters, his eyes wide with shock.

"Because Malfoy we have to burn down the manor so that your lord and your death eater friends burn to death along with it. Pity you won't be with them." Harry replies in a low voice. 

Lucius stares some more.

"Potter, don't talk to my father like this." Malfoy snarls at him. Harry turns to look at him, his eyes mocking, "Come inside and talk yourself to your father then, you bloody coward."

"I am not a coward." Malfoy's eyes gleam as he says these words, his breath just a bit rapid, his chest lifting a bit too much. Harry glares back.

"Harry, just do what you have come for and then come outside." Dad murmurs softly which diverts Lucius's attention towards his dad.

"Severus, my friend, won't you -" Lucius starts and dad turns around before muttering, "I don't believe your lies."

"Bellatrix imperioed me. She compelled me to crucio the boy." Lucius snarls and Harry snarls right back, "Don't talk about him. Just- just hand over the lordship to Draco or-"

"or." Lucius murmurs, his eyes on Harry. 

Harry smiles. He smiles very slowly. the corner of his lips upturn in a very mocking smile as he replies, "or I won't-"

"Potter don't tell him please." Malfoy interrupts Harry and Harry turns to look at him. Malfoy is upset and Harry's intention was not to upset the boy. 

"How do you intend to convince him?" Harry asks, "If you have another way, then be my guest."

"Don't just throw it at him. He doesn't know anything." Malfoy murmurs, his eyes terrified, "I don't want to lose my father."

"If he starts hating you just because of that, then he never loved you in the first place. Believe me." Harry insists and Malfoy averts his eyes to look at Lucius who is glaring venomously at Harry.

"Complete your sentence Mr. Potter." Lucius murmurs and now dad is looking at Harry too.

"or I won't let you meet your grandson." Harry mutters simply. Lucius stares at him in confusion.

"How will you exactly stop me?"

"Why, I am his father and I will just have to tell him that you are an evil death eater who tortures children to insanity."

"Potter stop." Malfoy mutters and Harry ignores him, his attention on Lucius who is turning pale as the realization dawns on him.

"He can't be- " Lucius stops, his eyes repulsed. Harry smirks evilly at him, "Does it repulse you. Your only son is gay and I am the second father of the child that your son is bearing right now."

Lucius stares quietly at him, various emotions flitting on his face. 

"Does it disgust you?" Harry asks him, his voice low and accusing. He hates this man.

"Potter, please stop." Malfoy repeats and Harry ignores him again.

"Don't presume things about me Mr. Potter. You know nothing about me. I was under the imperious curse. What you believe doesn't change the reality and what disgusts me and what doesn't, doesn't concern you. You want the lordship transferred to him? Okay, I will do as you say. Burn the manor down. I don't care. That monster has already destroyed the home that belonged to my forefathers. Here take this ring and put it on Draco's middle finger." 

Harry stares as the man throws the ring towards Harry, his voice cold and his eyes flashing at him. Harry catches it. Malfoy stares at Lucius all the while and dad simply stares, his eyes surprised. They had thought that it would be much more difficult.

"Now, you have got what you wanted. Leave immediately. I don't want to look at your face anymore. Take my son with you too." The man says and his eyes flicker towards Malfoy for just a moment before he leans back and closes his eyes again. 

Harry moves out, his eyes staring curiously at Lucius and walks towards Malfoy who is looking too pale, too pained, his eyes frozen on Lucius's slumped figure. 

XXXX

Draco tries to breath. He doesn't know whether father despises him now or not. He doesn't want father to hate him. He doesn't want to be a disappointment. 

"Malfoy, wear this ring." Potter murmurs and puts the ring in his middle finger. Draco knows how to transfer the lordship. He knows that no-one else must touch the ring if the lordship has to belong solely to Draco. But Potter's hand is still on the ring that Draco is wearing now and father mutters clearly, his eyes on the ring.

"I, Lucius Malfoy, pass on the lordship of the Malfoy Manor to my son Draco Lucius Malfoy and his partner Harry James Potter. So mote it be."

This being said, father leans back and closes his eyes again.

"Father." Draco murmurs, gob-smacked. Potter has frozen where he was, stunned speechless. His hand falls besides him and Draco rushes towards the bars to talk to father.

"Father, please look at me." Draco murmurs. Father ignores him. 

"Father." Draco repeats and Potter holds Draco's hands, murmuring, "Come on now Malfoy. We must leave."

"Father, I love you." Draco whispers but father doesn't respond. He doesn't even look at him. But father has accepted Potter as his partner. Why won't he even look at Draco. 

"Draco, let's go." Severus murmurs and Draco struggles, whispering, "I will get you out of here father if aunt Bella really imperioed you. I will find out the truth."

"You will do no such thing." Father's cool voice reaches Draco's ears as he is dragged away, Potter's hand wrapped in Draco's and Severus walking ahead of them.

Draco has no time to respond to father's statement but he will find out the truth. 

"We will investigate Malfoy if that's what you want. Don't be upset." Potter murmurs and Draco shoves him off before snarling at him, "You just care about the child. I won't compromise the child's life. Just leave me alone, all right." Potter falls down and groans in pain.

"Don't assume my motives." Potter mutters, his green eyes piercing Draco's silver ones as he gets up and walks back towards Draco.

"Don't start again. We have to leave this place. It isn't safe." Severus murmurs and Draco sighs before following his godfather. Potter trails behind him, quiet and calm. 

XXXX


	9. The end

_**Chapter-9** _

_**The end** _

Malfoy is not speaking to him. The couple of meals that they have taken on the dining were totally silent, not for the lack of trying on Harry's part though. Harry tried his best to speak to the blonde.

Dad had told him that it was not good for Malfoy to stay sad. Harry just didn't like seeing him like this.

"Malfoy." Harry mutters for the thousandth time today. He is standing outside the door that has not been opened for the past four hours now. A day has passed since they came back and four hours have passed since they had dinner. It's twelve at night and Harry has not been able to sleep. Something is nagging him at the back of his mind.

His mind is restless and though he is tired, his mind is just not ready to sleep.

"Malfoy." Harry repeats and knocks the door. No-one replies and perturbed, Harry pounds on it. That's when Harry stills. It's not that no-one is answering the door. It's just that it's too quiet. It's like Malfoy is not even inside the room. He presses his ear against the door and strains to hear but no footsteps or grumbling or ranting or even sobbing can be heard.

That's when Harry starts panicking.

He points his fingers towards the door and unlocks the door wordlessly. His eyes almost bulge out at the sight that greets him.

Malfoy is unconscious. He is sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. His eyes are closed and his hands are on his belly. His face is white.

"MALFOY." Harry yells frantically and mumbles the name of one of the elves residing in this manor.

"Yes Master Harry."

"Call dad immediately." His voice frantic, panicked as he orders the little creature. The instant POP relives him immensely and he rubs Malfoy's forehead. It is too hot and he licks his lips before rubbing Malfoy's cold hands between his.

Unlike his forehead, they are too cold.

A moment later when he hears dad's hurried footsteps, his pounding heart starts calming down.

"What happened to him?" Dad asks, knelt down in front of Malfoy. Harry backs off to make space for him.

"I don't know. He has not spoken to me since morning. I came here because I just had a bad feeling. I-"

"His body is not accepting the child. We will have to operate immediately if we want to save them." Dad mutters in a alarmed voice and carries Malfoy towards the bed.

"But- but who-"

"Think Harry. Think. Who is the only witch powerful enough to carry this child?"

Harry thinks. He stares at Malfoy's pale form lying on the bedsheets which are dark blue and thinks hard.

"Hermione. She is the only one- but she won't agree. She despises him Severus and she is an ambitious woman. She won't carry the child."

"No-one else is powerful enough. The child will die if I don't operate immediately." Dad murmurs and removes Malfoy's shirt to reveal pale skin.

"Shall I go to ask her then?" Harry says and dad nods silently, his attention on Malfoy.

Harry sighs before closing his eyes. He apparates straight in front of the large entrance of Hogwarts.

Sighing for one last time, he covers himself with his cloak and starts walking inside. He doesn't want anyone to witness. He can't handle their questions right now.

His footsteps are frantic as he passes familiar corridors. At last, he reaches his destination, the only place where Hermione is at this time.

There she is. As expected, she is sitting on a chair, her head bent on a large over a weighty tome. To his surprise, Ron is sitting beside her tonight, his attention on his own textbook.

He wonders if Hermione has coerced Ron into studying with her tonight.

He clears his throat once he reaches their table. Hermione stares at him and so does Ron or rather they stare at the place his voice is coming from. He is still invisible.

"Harry." The murmur is soft and the voice is trembling. Harry is not surprised.

"Mate, remove the cloak." Ron's voice is harder as his warm eyes gaze straight at Harry's face. Harry removes the cloak and stares at his best friends wondering if this is the last time they are talking to each other. For a few moments, he just stares, storing their concerned faces in his heart for the time when they will abandon him for bearing a child with Malfoy.

"Where have you been Harry? We were so worried." Hermione murmurs, her eyes welling with tears. Now that harry is looking properly at her, he can see dark circles underneath her eyes and the permanent crease between Ron's eyebrows as he stares at him.

"You could atleast have owled us mate. We were worried about you." He says and Harry sighs before sitting across them.

The next couple of minutes are spent in silence.

"I need your help Hermione. I know you won't agree but this is the only chance I have. I don't have time to explain. You can just come with me and dad will explain everything to you." He says and looks at her, his voice defeated.

Expecting an argument, he braces himself but when she simply pulls her chair back and stands up, he is shocked. More so when Ron follows her example.

Wordlessly, they walk out of the castle and apparate inside Malfoy's room.

"Harry don't tell me you knocked him out " Ron mutters snidely and Harry stares at his best friend. Why doesn't he seem surprised. Harry had expected a temper tantrum from Ron.

"I mean mate, I had thought you would first want to date him atleast. Moreover male pregnancies lead to the death of the child or father. You ought to know. I knew you wanted a child so badly. You are still in school mate." He continues and Hermione admonishes him, "Honestly, Harry, didn't you read History of Magic. Till date, there has not been even one surviving wizard who has successfully conceived. Male body is simply not made for it. Magic can not make everything possible."

"If you are quite finished, we will have to start the operation immediately. Have you spoken to her about it Harry?" He asks Harry who flushes and looks at his best friend.

"This wasn't planned and is a long story. Can you please bear the child for us. It would die otherwise."

Hermione stares at him for a few seconds, her eyes blown wide with disbelief. Ron slumps on the couch in utter shock.

"We don't have time. The timing couldn't be worst. We had decided to set the manor on fire today. Draco was supposed to help. I am afraid that the dark Lord has a spy and if he comes to know of our plan, he will disappear and we won't get this opportunity again. The ruse has already been created to trap his most loyal and crazy death eaters in the manor." Dad hisses, settling Draco on the bed.

"What can I do dad? What-"

"You were supposed to take care of him." Dad hisses furiously and Harry turns red, "I tried. He won't listen to me and he won't tell me what's wrong. I told him that we will investigate the truth about his father."

"Bellatrix is in the manor. You don't have time if you want her to tell you the truth. Weasley!" Dad snarled and Ron shot up.

"Yes professor."

"Call Poppy. I must take Harry inside the manor if he wants to interrogate Bellatrix. We will have to trap her. Granger fetch polyjuice potion while you decide if you want to accept Harry's request."

The last few lines are spoken softly and Hermione leaves the room without any question. Harry stays quiet. Dad is angry and when he is angry, it's best to leave him alone.

After very painful and long twelve minutes, Hermione and Ron come back.

"I'll do it." Hermione murmurs, "But I don't want it to create any problems with my career and I want it to be published in all the newspapers that the child belongs to Harry and Draco, not me and Ron. I don't want us to become the laughing stock of the entire wizarding world."

"Hermione, it's okay." Ron mutters quietly but Hermione shakes her head, "No. Those are my conditions."

"It's understandable Ms. Granger." Dad starts. Pomphrey has taken over and is preparing Draco quickly for the operation.

"Thank you Hermione." Harry whispers in relief.

"And you need not have stated these conditions. I already had these things in my mind. I am thankful to you. Now we must go. Poppy will know what to do. Weasley are you coming with us?" Dad asks Ron who nods.

Harry walks out of the room and dad looks at them.

"I have a vial of Veritaserum with me. I will polyjuice into her husband and will lure her inside a secret tunnelas. Your job is to ask her the right questions and take the memories in a vial and you will stay covered with your cloak until I arrive. Understood." He asks, his eyes sharp and Harry nods with Ron summoning his cloak.

Together they apparate outside the manor.

XXXX

"Is he here yet?" Ron whispers and Harry shakes his head, feeling extremely nervous. Ten minutes have passed and only twenty minutes are left now. He has already cast the self-burning spell. Being the Lord of the manor, he has a right to do so. Maybe that's why Lucius transferred the Lordship to both of them.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Hermione is a powerful witch." Ron whispers out of the blue and Harry breathes hard. He is terrified of the outcome of the operation. He is also terrified for his father. They don't have much time. If he is not back soon, Harry will have to go inside to search him. That won't leave them with much time to interrogate that crazy woman.

"I-"

"Shhhh Harry. He is here." Ron murmurs urgently and just then Harry hears voices.

"You- you traitor. You killed my husband and you are planning to kill my lord too. You-"

"Shut up Bella before I kill you as well."

"Unbind me immediately." She snarls and dad pushes her towards Harry. Harry comes out of the cloak and stands in front of the woman with Ron at his side. She is squirming and glaring daggers at him, her hair all over her and her eyes gleaming with madness as she rolls pathetically on the dirty floor.

"Did you imperio Lucius?" He gets straight to the point.

"Yes." She blurts out and her eyes widen.

"You - I will destroy all of you." She hisses and attempts to get up.

"Why did you do so?" Harry asks her.

"He refused to follow the cause. He refused to give over the manor to the dark lord and we needed his assistance. Cissa had poisoned his mind and he claimed to only want to live with his family. He didn't want to be a death eater any longer. So I imperiored him and my lord helped me to keep him under it for a longer period of time." She spat and Harry slapped her hard.

"Well good luck with getting burned your crazy woman." Ron snarled and placed a vial in front of her lips, "Give us the memories and we might show mercy on you."

"No." She snarled and dad pulled hair back, "Give the memories to us or I will make your death brutal and slow."

"You-" She started.

"Do it." Harry growled and reluctantly she provided the memories. Ron covered the vial and they left her there. Her mouth was bound and her hands and legs were bound too. She would burn to death and that was what she deserved.

Harry ran outside, only wishing that Draco was there with him. He wonders what Draco would feel about burning The Malfoy Manor down.

They reached outside the complicated and long tunnel in record time. Just when they landed on the cool grass, the manor started burning. The windows were shut and so were the doors. They could hear the screams and wails and groans from inside. Not many were inside. The surviving Lestrange brother, Bellatrix, Riddle, Carrows, Dolohov and Barty crouch jr. They were the crazy and hopeless ones.

Harry stood there, watching the huge and once magnificent manor burn. This was Draco's childhood home. it was also the place Harry was humiliated and tortured and although Harry was delighted and satisfied to watch it get destroyed, he was sure that Draco would mourn its loss. Harry did not want to fight with Draco anymore and hoped that they would reconcile once Lucius is out of Azkaban.

Malfoy is a good man and now that Riddle is finally gone, maybe they can work something out. They can start afresh.

Harry sighs and apparates with dad and Ron outside the room where they had left Draco.

The moment he opens it, a solid punch lands on his cheeks and a very furious Draco Malfoy greets him.

"You- what did I do now? We got the memories to release your father. Are you fine? is the baby fine?" Harry whines and rubs his cheeks.

Draco glares at him before snapping, "Yes everyone is fine. What if something had happened to you?"

Harry stares and stammers, "I- I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. you are a right twat." While dad looks heavenward, his eyes exasperated, Ron bursts into hysterical laughter and Hermione murmurs sleepily, "Oh! Harry."

It's strange that all Harry can think about is that Draco cares for him.

"Draco wait." He calls.

"Go away. I hate you." Comes the petulant reply.

Harry calls, "I am sorry."

Ron's chuckles and dad's grumbles echoing in his ears, Harry runs towards Draco.

_**The End.** _


End file.
